Let Me Get in Your Head
by Ende
Summary: 2x1. Duo wants to help Heero be a better person. If you don't want Heero envisoned as a bastard, please don't read this.


**Let Me Get in Your Head **

  
Warnings: shonen ai, possibly stereotypical, angst  
Pairings: 2x1  
Note: If you don't want Heero envisoned as a bastard, please don't read this. I'm warning you of that now. If you flame me for it, I'll really get pissed off, and then no one will be very happy.   
  
If there were one word in the history of language to describe Heero Yuy, most would probably choose isolated. The teenage boy talked only when he absolutely needed to. His best friend was his laptop computer. It was a rarity for him to do anything that involved the social limelight, unless it involved manners of business. To put it lightly, Heero was rather antisocial, but he seemed to like it that way. Now, the fact that Heero was like this was a bit of a problem for Duo Maxwell.   
  
"Yea know, we're all going out for dinner tonight, Heero," Duo said to the other boy as the two sat alone in the living room. "You should come."  
  
"I'd rather not," Heero muttered, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
Duo sighed. "Well, we'd really like to have you, ya know. It'd kinda build up the team persona."  
  
"The "team persona" is perfectly fine. Besides, you as well as the rest of the pilots, know I'd rather just do missions on my own."  
  
_Deep inside your soul, there's a hole you don't wanna see  
  
_Duo cringed inside. He could never figure out why Heero had to be so isolated and cold. All the other guys, including himself, tired to get Heero to open up, but it never seemed to work. It was like he had some malfunction that prevented him from having emotions.   
  
"Well, I just thought I'd offer. We all really want you to come," Duo pushed.  
  
"No thank you," Heero said politely, continuing to read his book.  
  
"Suit yourself," Duo grumbled, standing up from the chair and walking toward the door. The guys were waiting for him in the car, and he didn't want to make them late for dinner. 

  


Every single day, what you say, makes no sense to me  
  
"I just don't understand him, Quat. Every time I try to get him to do something--other than a mission--outside of the house, he just doesn't want to do it," Duo whined at Quatre.   
  
After dinner, the two had gone to Duo's room to talk for a bit.   
  
"You just have to be more patient, Duo," Quatre gently said. "Make sure that you're not pushy, because if you start being that way, Heero will never be willing to leave the house except for missions."  
  
"That's how it is now!" Duo complained. "How can someone refuse to have friends? It doesn't make sense to me!"  
  
_Even though I try, I can't get my head around you  
  
_Quatre smirked. "Well, I actually have an answer for that, Duo. You see, you and Heero are two completely different types of people. Heero likes to be by himself. To you, that doesn't make sense. You can't understand how anyone could want to be alone all the time because you're such an outgoing person. You like to have as many friends as you can. Heero likes a life of solitude, and even though neither of us understand why, we should except it."  
  
Duo frowned. "Well, yea, Quat, you're right. I don't see how anyone can like to be alone all the time. It just annoys the hell out of me that Heero can be so isolated from everyone."  
  
Quatre smiled again. "Give it some time, Duo. If you spend more time around him, he'll probably open up a bit to you. But as I said before, don't be pushy. No one, especially people like Heero, likes pushiness."  
  
"I guess I should try to cool it on bothering him, huh?" Duo muttered, his cheeks turning a slight shade of rose.  
  
"Yea, you should. After all, you can't expect to ever get him as a boyfriend if you can't get him as friend, now can you?"  
  
Duo's mouth hung slightly open, as his cheeks turned bright red. "What the hell...?"  
  
"It's written all over the way you talk about him, and the way you look at him, Duo," the blonde teenager said.   
  
Duo continued to blush. "Seriously? You noticed?" he whispered.  
  
Quatre nodded softly. "Yea, but don't worry. None of the other guys know. They're too involved in their own lives to worry about your love life."  
  
"Do you think Heero knows?"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes a bit. "No. He's too busy reading all the time."  
  
Duo looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap.  
  
"You're still my best friend, Duo," Quatre said softly. "At least, I hope you still wanna be my best friend after I've embarrassed you so much."  
  
Duo smiled. Still blushing, he looked up at Quatre. "It's okay. Yea, we're still best friends. After all, I need someone like you who can give me great advice so I don't screw everything up."  
  
"As long as you don't hate me," Quatre said, smiling.  
  
"I never could, Quat," Duo said, yawning. "I'm gonna hit the hay, 'kay?"  
  
Quatre nodded, standing up to leave. "Night."  
  
"G'night, Quat." 

A misty fog filled the night air, causing a humid, musty feel to surround a braided teenage boy who stood next to a tree. The boy was Duo Maxwell. He wasn't quite sure as to why he was standing next to a tree, but he felt in his heart that he was there for a very specific, important purpose.  
  
_Somewhere in the night, there's a light, in front of me  
  
_A short distance before him, he saw a tiny light moving toward him. He squinted his eyes to see what the light was coming from, or who was coming toward him, but the fog was too thick. When the light simply didn't appear as though it were coming any closer, Duo began to walk towards it. The closer he tried to get, the farther and farther the light got away from him. The boy was beginning to get impatient, but still continued to try to reach the light.   
  
_  
Heaven up above, with a shove, abandons me  
  
_Tears of frustration brimmed at his eyes. His legs were getting tired, as was his mind. He didn't see how it was impossible for him to get to the light. So, he started to run; however, immediately when he started to run, his legs began to be pulled down. He could barely even move at this point, yet he was still determined to reach the light.   
  
_  
Even though I try, I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too  
  
_Suddenly, a miracle appeared and Duo almost touched the light. When his fingertips nearly touched the glowing ember of the light, however, Duo felt himself falling. Not the falling off a cliff to your death kind of fall, though. No, it was like falling into a pit of chocolate and fluff. It was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt. He knew what it was: it was love. It felt like his heart was about to burst from holding so many fuzzy memories, cuddly nights, and warm kisses. It was simply beautiful. It was remarkable.  
  
Then, however, reality came crazing in on him. He had no fuzzy memories to remember. He had no cuddly nights, by a fireplace, sharing hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows with your lover to recall. He had not one sensation of two sets of lips brushing up against one another in a warm kiss to think of. He had nothing of the sort. It was all just a fantasy. Duo's heart broke as he fell down into a black abyss of dismay. 

Duo sighed recalling the dream he had had. He knew it was all true. He wanted Heero so badly that it hurt, but he had no idea of how to get him. He wanted to share his life with the other boy and make so many memories of happiness, but it seemed impossible to do so.   
  
_All you're faking (get up, get up, get up, get up)   
Shows you're aching (get up, get up, get up)   
_  
_Every single day, what you say, makes no sense to me  
  
_Even though Duo knew that Quatre was right, he still thought that, at times, Heero tried to lead people on to think that he didn't want to be around anyone. It was like his way of avoiding conflict. Duo couldn't see how anyone in their right mind could reject enjoying sociable times with people every time they were offered them.  
  
_Lettin' you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me  
  
_Duo just wanted Heero to try to get along with everyone else. Not in just the business way, but in the friendship type of way as well. Duo knew that not having anyone to open to must be killing Heero. It was killing Duo that he couldn't make Heero open up. Duo hated the fact that Heero wouldn't be more responsive to him. It wasn't right that Heero was so antisocial with someone who just wanted him to go out to dinner.  
  
_  
I never really know, what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you  
  
_Duo decided to get up earlier than he usually would, so he could eat breakfast with Heero. He wanted to spend some good quality time with him, as Quatre had advised, He just hoped that he could control himself, and not be pushy with Heero. He was almost terrified of driving the other boy away. So, Duo dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to join the boy he knew would be there.  
  
_All you're feeling (get up, get up, get up, get up)   
Shows you're breathing (get up, get up, get up)   
  
_Walking into the door and seeing Heero sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee proved Duo to be correct at the time he ate breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Heero," Duo yawned, pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
  
"Good morning," Heero muttered, focusing on the paper.  
  
After Duo prepared himself a bowl of cereal, he sat down across from Heero at the table. "So, anything new goin' on in the world?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How's the weather gonna be today?"  
  
"Same as yesterday."  
  
"Um...stock market crash lately?"  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow at Duo, looking up from the paper. "Are you trying to be annoying?"  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times. "Well, no, I just-"  
  
"Then can you just be quiet and eat your breakfast? I don't have time for useless conversations."  
  
Duo stared at his cereal. Heero went back to reading his paper.  
  
_Deep inside your soul, there's a hole you, don't wanna see_  
  
Why do I like him so much? Duo thought to himself. He's such a cold-hearted bastard. He doesn't even like talking to me.   
  
_Covering it up, like a cut, with the likes of me  
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you  
  
_"Why don't you like people, Heero?" Duo blurted out, regretting the words almost instantly.  
  
"People are like pets: they're useless."  
  
"So having friends is useless?"  
  
"I do not need friends, Duo. I simply want to be left alone because I work better that way."  
  
"Don't you ever feel like talking about your day? Or about you feelings?" Duo demanded. "It's normal to open up, Heero."  
  
_Yeah, the cut's getting deeper  
  
_"I have no need to open up."  
  
"If you don't, you'll go crazy!"  
  
"I haven't gone crazy yet."  
  
"Can't you see that I just want to help you, Heero? I just want to be your friend so you can have someone to talk to for once. Being so isolated isn't healthy!"  
  
_Yeah, the hill's getting steeper  
  
_"If you haven't noticed, I'm in perfect health."  
  
"I don't mean physically, Heero. I mean mentally."  
  
"I have no need for emotions or anything of the like. I'm fine the way I am."  
  
"Are you being serious?! If you are, then you can't be normal!"  
  
_I guess I'll never know, what's really going on inside you  
  
_"I like the way I am, Duo."  
  
"How can you? How can you be so rejecting about having one friend? Don't you want to be happy? Don't you know that having friends can make you really, _really_ happy?"  
  
"I am happy."  
  
"You don't act like it."  
  
_I can't get my head around you  
  
_"I am."  
  
"What the hell is so great in your life right now that makes you happy? Because I really can't see anything that'd make a normal person happy."  
  
"I'm happy doing work. Missions make me happy."  
  
"Is working all you ever think about?"  
  
_I can't get my head around you  
  
_"Yes."  
  
Duo sighed. "Why?"  
  
_I can't get my head around you  
  
_"It's what I like."  
  
Sighing again, Duo took a sip of his lukewarm coffee. "I just...don't understand, you Heero."  
  
"Please don't try to," Heero muttered. "I'd rather be left alone."  
  
Eating a spoonful of cereal, Duo sighed yet again. "Fine. I'll just stay out of you life."   
  
And get your heart broken in the process...Duo's subconscious told him. I guess you just can't get your head around him.   
  
Duo almost cried, eating his cereal and drinking his coffee in silence. He wanted more than anything for Heero to be able to feel anything for him. It seemed that he would never get that. Never.  
  
_I can't get my head around you...  
  
end  
  
_::Hey kids...I know that wasn't for 1x2 lovers, but, hey, there's different viewpoints on everything, right? So...yea, please review and tell me whatca thought about the fic. Thanks much. ::


End file.
